Karaoke
by Yugi16dm
Summary: Seto is forced into a karaoke bar by Mokuba. But then after getting drunk, he decides he wants to sing too. SxJ Please R&R!


Okay. The votes are in and Karaoke had the most votes—no time for a recount, George Bush—so please enjoy! Be sure to check up the other upcoming fics as well.

Summary: Seto is forced into a karaoke bar by Mokuba. But then after getting drunk, he decides he wants to sing too.

"_Why_ are we here again?" Seto asked his little brother Mokuba.

"Because you need to get out of the house. You can't isolate yourself, it's not healthy. You need to get your mind off the break-up... and have some fun." He answered.

"It's not really fun when you're being forced." The older Kaiba pointed out.

They were walking into a karaoke bar. Well, at least Mokuba was. Seto was being pushed into it. Seto was forced to wear what he called his "dressy-casual clothes". In other people's views, however, they were still more dressy than casual. When they got inside, Mokuba left him at the bar while he went to talk to someone 'real quick'. He sat there alone staring everywhere as someone got on stage and began singing...terribly.

"Anything?" The bartender asked.

"Give me a—dear God, someone _needs_ to shut that guy up. You know what, I'm in the mood for coffee, but I want some alcohol too. Is there such thing as the two combined?"

"Yes. It's called 'Coffee Liqueur'." Answered the bartender. (I did not make that drink up.)

"What's in it?" (Okay, actual ingredients coming your way)

"Water, Instant Coffee, dark Brown Sugar, Granulated Sugar, Vanilla extract, and brandy."

"Then give me that."

The other nodded.

After the person finished singing—much to everyone's relief—they stepped down and another got on stage and a slower song came on. Hoping they would be a better singer, Seto turned around to see who it was and upon sight, his jaw dropped. It was Joey. And the song he began to sing, How do I Live Without You by Leann Rimes.

_How do I get through one night without you  
>If I had to live without you<br>What kind of life would that be  
>Oh I, I need you in my arms<br>Need you to hold  
>You're my world, my heart, my soul<em>

_If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything good in my life<br>And tell me now_

_How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive  
>How do I<br>How do I  
>Oh, how do I live<em>

_Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky  
>There would be no love in my life<br>There'd be no world left for me  
>And I, oh Baby, I don't know what I would do<br>I'd be lost if I lost you  
><em> 

_If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything real in my life<br>And tell me now_

_How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive  
>How do I<br>How do I  
>Oh, how do I live<em>

_Please tell me baby  
>How do I go on<em>

_If you ever leave  
>Baby you would take away everything<br>Need you with me  
>Baby don't you know that you're everything good in my life<br>And tell me now_

_How do I live without you  
>I want to know<br>How do I breathe without you  
>If you ever go<br>How do I ever, ever survive  
>How do I<br>How do I  
>Oh, how do I live<em>

_how do I live without you  
>how do I live without you baby<br>how do I live..._

He sang it beautifully, for who it was. Mokuba returned right when he received his drink. "What's that?" he asked of his brother.

Seto turned back toward the counter and Mokuba, trying to block out the blond and took a sip. "Really good." Mokuba raised an eyebrow. "It's coffee liqueur."

"...did you just make that up?"

"No. But I want another one already." He turned to the bartender. "Make it happen." He nodded again.

"Seto, we didn't come here so you could discover a drink with your two addictions mixed together. We came here to have fun."

"...And I already told you it won't be fun if you're making me."

Seto's thoughts drifted to the blond who had performed. Guilt coursed through him as he could hear the pain in his voice as he sang.

A half hour later, Mokuba sat next to his brother, pouting and with his arms crossed. He sighed. _Well, all I have to do is look at the bright side..._ He began thinking as he stared at his drunken brother, _maybe he might loosen up now and have fun._ He got a thought and smirked mischievously.

"Seto! Let's dance!"

Seto stood up quickly and beat his younger brother to the dance floor.

Soon enough, a faster song started playing and they began their quick-paced dance. Apart from his clumsiness, Seto wasn't a bad dancer. A bright flash. Mokuba stopped dancing altogether as he tried to make out what he had seen.

He ran in the direction of where he thought he'd seen the flash headed, leaving the oblivious Seto to dance ludicrously by himself. Soon, he reached the booths and tables where some people were sitting, watching the happy dancers. But then he heard a familiar laugh. He walked in its direction until he saw a familiar face.

"Joey? What're _you_ doing here?"

Joey turned to face him and stood up when he recognized him. "Hey, kiddo." He tousled Mokuba's hair, "I was just hangin. I should be askin _you_ that though. Are ya here by yaself?"

Mokuba shook his head. "Seto's over there." He said as he pointed over his shoulder in his brother's general direction.

Joey looked but saw no tall brunet. "Where?"

"Right th—" He turned to point at him but saw he indeed was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly there was a loud screech coming from the speakers as the music was replaced by the sound of another slow song starting. Mokuba and Joey both looked at each other and said, "uh-oh."

They ran together towards the stage and saw Seto standing on it, ready to sing. He looked like he could pass out at any given moment. Dark circles were starting to form under his eyes and if it weren't for the microphone stand, he would've fallen the moment he got up there. Mokuba and Joey rushed to get him down, but it was too late as they heard him begin singing.

What they heard wasn't terrible singing, it wasn't bad at all, actually. Despite being extremely drunk, Seto was an incredible singer. He sang...

_I can't remember why_

_We fell apart._

_I'm certain that_

_Was so meant to be._

_Forever was_

_The promise in our hearts_

_Now, more and more_

_I wonder where you are._

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_I miss you._

_I still have your picture in a frame,_

_I hear your footsteps down the hall,_

_I swear I hear your voice_

_Driving me insane_

_How I wish that you _

_Would come to say..._

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_No more loneliness and heartache._

_No more crying myself to sleep._

_No more wondering about tomorrow._

_Won't you come back to me?_

_Come back to me?_

_Oh..._

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_I miss you._

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_Do you ever wake up reaching out for me?_

_Do I ever cross your mind, anytime?_

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

_I miss you._

When he finished there were actually people cheering. Joey watched Seto with teary-eyes and filled with guilt. He wondered what made him choose _that_ song. Joey was sure Seto knew as well as _he_ did that the blond's weakness was sad-romantic songs having to do with breaking up. And he also wondered why Seto had _voluntarily_ gotten onstage to sing. But then again, he was drunk, so he was guessing he picked a random song and of course he couldn't make rational decisions such as whether he was going to embarrass himself. Quite the opposite happened though. Everyone loved him. Mokuba had a huge smile on his face as he helped his brother off the stage.

"Yo dawgy dawg. Ya dig, dawg?" Seto laughed stupidly. Joey held back a snort. It was a hilarious sight. Mokuba let go of Seto to let him stand on his own and ran over to the bar to ask for water.

Meanwhile, Seto and Joey stood together awkwardly. At least, Joey felt awkward. Suddenly, Seto walked up to Joey, getting in his face, and flat out said, "I love you, man." Joey didn't know what to do, especially when Seto had no idea what he was doing. Then again, maybe it was for the best. Joey was pretty sure he wouldn't want to remember a night like this.

"Dee ya -hiccup- like my song? I s-sang it for someone _rea_lly ssspecial ta me." Seto said, spitting. "Ya see... I –hiccup- wuzz chust broken up with.. and I dink 'bou tha' person _ev_eryday. Uh..huh... I..I dink 'bout his eyes..." Seto's eyes lit up at the thought. "...p-pretty hazel –hiccup- hazel eyes... I think boud 'is nice, golden hair..." A toothy grin made its way onto the brunet's pale face. "...god I loved 'is silky hair..." He looked at Joey's hair, as if comparing it. "I think about his pretty voice, about his kisses..." He paused and looked down, his face faltering. "I miss 'im sooooo much... I wish I could see him again. I miss him so much, so much..." Seto rambled distractedly, not recognizing the blond in his drunken state.

Now Joey didn't know what to say. The brunet still loved him. Despite the break-up, he still had strong feelings for the blond. And here he thought Seto didn't love him anymore. Seto then lost his footing and landed straight on the floor.

"Seto!" The raven haired boy ran to his brother's aide with water in hand and helped him up. Joey thought he should help too, but was afraid of either Kaiba thinking he was helping because he wanted to be with him. That, and he was confused about everything that was happening.

"Can you help me, please, Joey? I can't carry him alone. He's too heavy and all the alcohol doesn't help."

Joey nodded. "S-Sure."

They carried Seto in his weakened state outside where the limo was already waiting. Joey placed him inside and made sure they were alright. "Take care of him, Mokuba." He smiled sadly and made to close the door.

"Wait." Mokuba said, "Please, will you come with? I'll need help bringing him to his room. I know you might not want to return there but..." Mokuba looked down. "...I need help. You don't have to if you don't want to. I'll understand. It's just... he needs someone other than me."

Joey was at a loss for what to say...again. Damn, that's the second time today he became speechless. How do these guys do this to him?

He thought. It was known by both he himself and Mokuba that he didn't ever want to go back into that mansion. It had taken a while for Joey to finally stop weeping over the separation. He wasn't about to be flooded with memories again.

But Mokuba really needed him. He wouldn't ask otherwise. The Kaibas were a proud family. They wouldn't ask for help unless they _really _needed it. He decided he wouldn't do it for Seto. He would do it for Mokuba. At least, that's what he told himself.

Joey finally nodded and got in the limo. "Thank you so much, Joey." Mokuba said to him as the limo drove on towards the mansion. Barely hearing the gratitude over his own thoughts, Joey simply nodded again and said, "No problem."

After a moment, he felt he needed to say something. "Let me make this straight though, Mokuba, I'm doin this for you. Not Seto. Okay?" Mokuba seemed taken aback by the statement, but agreed nonetheless.

As they reached the mansion, Joey began feeling both anxious and nervous. He felt himself shaking. Mokuba noticed it too.

"It'll be alright, Joey. I know you have both good and bad memories about our house. Just try to think about the good ones and you'll be fine."

"But I don't wanna think about any of the memories. I wanna forget them. Especially after... well, anyway, it don't matter. I'll be alright, I promise." He gave a forced smile.

"You sure?" Mokuba asked him.

"Yeah. I mean, what could _possibly_ go wrong?"

Joey carried Seto up to where he knew was his bedroom while Mokuba went to the other room to make some calls. As he opened the door, he saw how it was completely torn. There were crumpled up, ripped apart and discarded papers scattered all over the floor, there were broken parts of what looked to have been either a computer or a television, there were photographs all over the bed, scattered about, and broken glass he recognized to have been Seto's favorite coffee mug (he always used it). But what was the most distracting thing was that there were literally hundreds of tissues crumpled up on the bed, the night stand, near the small waste basket, all over the floor leading up to it, in front of the bathroom door, and all over Seto's desk.

And here he thought Seto didn't love him anymore. It was obvious he had spent his own time crying. He vaguely wondered why the maids hadn't cleaned the room up by now. Then he thought maybe Seto kept himself locked in here, not allowing the maids to enter.

"Just put him on the bed." Mokuba said suddenly, having caught up with him. Before Joey could lay the brunet on the bed, Mokuba rushed to clear it off and grabbed the blankets. Then he got an idea. Though he wasn't sure about it. There was a good chance it could turn out bad. But he had to at least try.

"Hey, Joey. Can you do me another favor, pleeeeeeeeease?"

"What's that?" The blond asked suspiciously.

"I know you're going to refuse, but please, just do it for me."

"What?"

"Can you... change him into his pajamas so that he's comfortable?" Mokuba expected to get yelled at.

Instead, he heard a sigh.

"Only because you asked me. But if he asks who did it and you say I did, I'll deny it." Mokuba nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks a lot, Joey." He gave him a small hug.

The blond rolled his eyes playfully. "Whatever."

As Mokuba went to get ready for bed, Joey began cautiously undressing Seto as he simultaneously looked for something to put on him. He decided his usual blue silk pajamas would be good enough.

Scanning the brunet's body briefly, he blinked away the tears he felt appear in his eyes. He wiped his eyes and approached Seto and started to put on his pajama pants, all the while trying hard not to brush his skin. At the feeling of the soft material, Seto groaned and moved a bit, but not too much. He continued slowly pulling up the pajamas.

When he got the pants up to the knee, he knew his mission would soon be accomplished. Barely had the thought formed in his mind when the sleeping CEO suddenly started kicking...and tossing...and turning. Joey assumed he was having some sort of nightmare. The brunet had kicked him in the chin in the process and he could feel the spot getting hot.

He wanted so badly to shout, "SON OF A—!" But he didn't.

And the pajama pants were nowhere to be seen.

Joey soon spotted them near the door and quickly fetched them. Sighing, he slipped Seto's legs through the holes again and managed to pull them up little past the other's shins when the all-powerful president of Kaiba Corporation began to whine and kick in his sleep again, and as a result, Joey received a kick to the side of his head.

This time, Joey squeaked out a "Dammit!" But the CEO was still fast asleep.

And the pants were once again nowhere to be seen.

Knowing instinctively that they were by the door, Joey went to grab them. Agitated—and beginning to feel a headache coming in—he forced the silk material onto the sleeping brunet. This time he got it up to his thighs. Now came the tricky part.

The CEO then began mumbling in his sleep. Joey, interested, listened in.

"Come back... I miss you... I'm sorry... Joey..._please_..."

The pain in his voice despite being asleep tugged at Joey's heart. And here he thought Seto didn't love him anymore. He wanted badly to reach over and give him a tight hug.

Seto suddenly rolled onto his stomach. _Great,_ Joey thought. He tried to turn him back around to proceed in his task, but no such luck. The CEO began kicking and groaning again. This time, he kicked Joey straight in the face, in his left shoulder and on the other side of his head. The first blow however, was the one that sent Joey into K-O-land. The blond abruptly fell to the floor in a beaten heap and remained there... unconscious.

Mokuba, playing a video game in his room, had heard the loud thud and quickly paused the game to run into his brother's room. He discovered Joey on the floor with a bloody face and Seto's half-dressed legs hanging off the end of the bed—not to mention his ass in the air—as he slept on.

Mokuba looked at the two of them back and forth. _Joey would've surely given up by now, but he kept going at it. And it's no doubt Seto's having a bad dream if he kicked Joey hard enough to knock him out._

Mokuba decided his brother was dressed enough so he simply threw the blanket over him. He then turned to Joey and tried to drag him onto the small couch that was nearby after sufficiently cleaning off the blood from his face. He succeeded in levitating him high enough and went back to the closet to grab a small mantle. As he walked back to the door, he looked back at them.

"And here," he whispered as he looked on, "Seto thought Joey didn't love him anymore."

Alright! That's the end. How ironic that Joey thought Seto didn't love _him_, while Seto thought the same thing of Joey, huh? Also, if you have a suggestion for a better way to end it, feel free to divulge! I think it could've ended better, but I was just trying to finish it. I hope you liked it and please review. Love yuz!


End file.
